Expectations
by Mertz
Summary: Allura has some high expectations for her latest date with Keith. Will she get what she has always wanted?


Welcome to another one of my shorts...my own explanations will be at the bottom.

Enjoy!

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

**Expectations:**

"This is the day! I know it, Romelle!" Allura exclaims, unable to hold in her excitement.

She listens to Romelle laugh as her cousin shakes her head at her. When the laughter stops, Romelle replies, "You've been saying this for months! How can you be so sure Keith will propose today?"

Reminded of her past disappointments, Allura tries to keep positive, "We've been dating for a year today. Keith has a romantic soul, he'll want to make today special."

"I seem to remember you saying something like this during Valentine's Day," Romelle remarks, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Instead, you received a bouquet of your favorite flowers and some chocolate."

"I know, but I'm sure this time," Allura continues her argument. "He's been acting very suspicious the last couple of days. He's planning something, I know it!"

"Again, the same thing you said back in February," her cousin reminds her while shaking a finger at her, "careful not to get your hopes too high."

With a deep sigh, Allura rests her chin on her hand and pouts, "Why do you think he hasn't proposed yet?"

"Because he isn't ready," Romelle answers her with a small smile. "Look how long it took Sven to even admit he loved me. I had to be in the clutches of a robeast to get him to own up to it."

Allura laughs quietly, but mutters, "Men."

"Yes, they can be highly irritating," Romelle agrees, her eyes still twinkling. "But the right ones are so worth the irritation."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Allura grumbles, frustration slipping into her tone. "Keith won't do much more than give me an innocent kiss on the lips and only when we're alone. Which isn't often thanks to Nanny's overprotectiveness."

"Ahh, a true gentleman," Romelle laughs in a naughty tone, "how disappointing."

"Don't I know it," Allura replies with a dissatisfied sigh.

Romelle laughs at her once more before signing off with a, "Call me tomorrow and tell me what happens."

Rising from her desk, Allura glances at the clock and works her way around her desk then leaves the room. She has an hour to get ready for her dinner date with Keith; a date she hopes will leave her with the happy ending she has always dreamed of.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Allura stands in front of the full-length mirror in her room, appreciating her appearance even as Nanny continues to sniff loudly with disapproval behind her. Tired of full-length, princess dresses, Allura chose a beautiful, black halter, cocktail dress. Elegant, black lace with beads layered over the light gold bodice of the halter. A pleated, satin waistband with a flowing chiffon skirt shows off her tiny waist and long legs, and four-inch black satin heels on her feet complete the outfit. Her long, blond hair is piled high on her head, with ringlets raining down around her neck and shoulders. The simple diamond necklace Keith gave her the previous Christmas encircles her neck.

Spinning around to admire the way the skirt moves, Allura laughs with delight, "It's perfect, Nanny!"

"It isn't very princess-like," Nanny replies, her tone still shining with disapproval.

"No," Allura agrees, showing no repentance, "but it's very lady-like. I'm tired of Keith seeing me as a princess."

"He shouldn't be seeing you at all," her governess carries on, "he isn't even a prince."

"No, but I love him anyway," Allura answers with a fond smile on her face. "You'll just have to respect my decision in this matter, Nanny."

The older woman sniffs loudly again, "He hasn't even proposed yet."

Up comes the topic that has been the bane of Allura's relationship with Keith for months. Every chance she gets, Nanny likes to push that point home with her followed by her next sentence. "A true gentleman wouldn't leave you wondering like that. He has had a year to make a decision."

"I know," Allura replies between gritted teeth. "Keith likes to make sure of all of his decisions though, you know that, Nanny."

She sniffs loudly for the third time in as many minutes, "You're a beautiful princess, what does he have to uncertain of?"

Allura releases a sigh, her pleasure in her appearance gone. Picking up a matching, black lace shawl, she places it over her arm before looking back at her governess once more to answer, "I don't know, Nanny. But Keith will propose when he is ready, I know he will."

Opening her mouth to continue the argument, Nanny stops when they hear a knock at the door. She walks over to the door and opens it to reveal the commander. Keith smiles at her in greeting as he steps into the room then stops in his tracks when he sees Allura. Loving the appreciative expression on his face, Allura steps up to him, and despite her four-inch heels, has to lean up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

He smiles at her before turning back to Nanny, "We won't be too late."

"See that you aren't," the governess growls back in an unfriendly tone.

Humor shines in Keith's eyes at Nanny's continued disapproval of him as he takes Allura's hand and leads her out of the room. Intertwining their fingers as they walk down the hall, he remarks, "She will never approve of me, will she?"

Moving closer to him so their hips bump as they walk, Allura replies, "No, but it isn't up to her."

"No," Keith sighs with disappointment, "but it would be nice if she didn't look like she is planning my death every time I pick you up to do something."

Allura giggles, she can't help it. Unable to resist the temptation, even though she swore to herself she would never do it, she replies, "Perhaps after we're married, she'll grow to like you."

When he doesn't answer, Allura looks up at him. Keith is staring down at her, the expression in his eyes unfathomable. An easy smile slips across his face next, masking his gaze. He leans down and places a quick kiss on her lips before continuing to lead her down the hall. Feeling highly nervous, Allura asks, "So, what are we doing? You didn't tell me."

"Because it's a surprise, Allura," he replies in a teasing tone. "That would imply you shouldn't know what I have planned."

She feels her excitement climbing. Surely, this means he has something special planned. Right? What else could it be but finally proposing to her? When they turn down a hallway, she states, "Considering the direction we're heading, it's something in the gardens, isn't it?"

"Yes."

When he says nothing else, Allura can't help begging, "Come on, Keith!"

"You'll see in a minute," he says, laughter in his tone.

Reaching the door to the gardens, Keith steps back to open it for her. Allura steps through, her gaze widening at the sight before her. Multicolored fairy lights shine throughout the garden, with a line of burning torches shining along the path. She barely notices Keith taking her elbow or leading her down the stairs. His arm wraps around her waist as they begin their walk down the pathway. The flowers shine in bright colors from the fairy lights.

As they round the path, the first notes of a sweet symphony playing reaches Allura's ears. She begins swaying with the music, until Keith pulls her into his arms and waltzes her down the path. Laughter breaks out of Allura until they reach the center of the garden and Keith stops. Pulling her tightly against him, he lowers his head until their lips meet.

Closing her eyes, Allura enjoys the feel of Keith's lips against her own until suddenly, he deepens the kiss, the first time he has ever done so. Moaning softly as his tongue gently strokes hers, the princess feels herself melting against him until every hard muscle of his body presses against her. When he lifts his head to break the kiss, Allura slowly opens her eyes to find him gazing at her intently. A soft smile slips across his face as he murmurs, "I probably shouldn't have done that. If Nanny knew, she'd have a heart attack, after she used her blade staff against me. But, you look so beautiful tonight, I couldn't stop myself."

Reaching up with her hand to stroke his cheek, Allura replies with a smile, "I've waited a long time for you to do that."

"I made Coran and Nanny a promise when we first started dating. I was to treat you as your station required. I'm afraid I just broke it," he answers with a smile, leans down to brush one more innocent kiss across her lips then pulls back.

"So that's why you've never really kissed me before?" she asks, incredulous as she regains her footing.

"Yes, though God knows I've wanted to," he replies, and then with a flourish, Keith directs her attention to the center of the garden.

Her eyes fall on the highly decorated table for two in the middle of the area. A trio of varying sized, crystal hurricane lanterns interspersed with her favorite flowers sit in the middle of the table, with white fairy lights decorating the trees above, giving the place a mystical feeling. The sound of the music playing draws her attention once more and Allura turns to Keith to exclaim, "It's beautiful!"

"Well, tonight is a special night," he replies with a smile as he leads her over to the table and holds out a chair for her.

Excitement fills Allura to the point she can barely stay in her seat as Keith pushes it in for her. A special night…he has to be proposing! Keith takes the seat across from her, smiles brightly before raising his hand as a signal. Two maids enter from the side, bringing them plates filled with one of Allura's favorite meals, crab cakes with a spicy mango, lime sauce. It is something Keith and company introduced to her upon their arrival and that her governess had declared as horrible. Picking up her fork, she exclaims, "However did you get Nanny to make them? I thought she swore to never make them again."

"Nanny didn't make these," Keith informs her as he picks up his own fork.

Pausing, Allura looks back at him, "Then who?"

"I've been known to dabble in the kitchen," he replies in a nonchalant tone.

"You made these?" Allura questions, not quite believing him.

"Before coming to Arus, I was quite capable of taking care of myself," Keith says, his tone showing his humor at her disbelief. He takes a bite and chews it quietly, waiting for her reply.

Taking a bite, Allura closes her eyes as she enjoys the blend of flavors hitting her tongue. Swallowing it down, she opens her eyes to look back at Keith, "This is wonderful!"

He simply winks at her in reply before going back to his own meal. They spend the next thirty minutes eating and conversing about things that occurred during their day. Setting her fork down, Allura manages to swallow her last bite before laughing at Keith's last statement and says, "You did not tell Coran that!"

"I did too," Keith replies, in a falsely irritated tone as he tries not to smile. "Lance might be willing to whore himself out for many things, but to make Councilwoman Meyers happy is definitely not one of them."

Considering the councilwoman they are speaking of is almost eighty years old and is as round as she is tall, Allura can't help laughing even harder. The elderly lady developed a crush on Lance the first time she came to the castle for a meeting and has asked for him specifically to deal with dilemmas in her area since then. Managing to stifle her laughter, Allura asks, "So, who did you send then?"

"Given Lance threatened to quit if I forced him to go again, I had Pidge and Hunk flip for it," the commander answers, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Hunk lost."

"Poor Hunk," Allura answers as she relaxes back into her chair while smiling brightly, "he'll have to explain why Lance didn't show up."

"Oh, he has an excuse ready," Keith replies, looking devilish with the smile slipping across his face.

Arching an eyebrow at him, the princess asks, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," he admits then laughs. "Let's just say it has something to do with Lance being terminally allergic to something in Meyer's village and he is unable to return any time soon."

Holding a hand to her mouth to try to stop the giggles escaping her, Allura exclaims, "That's terrible!"

"But not a complete lie," Keith points out as he leans on the table and arches an eyebrow back at her. "Lance almost broke out in nervous hives the last time he had to go there. Meyers would make excuses to touch him in the most inappropriate places for someone her age."

Unable to contain it any longer, Allura laughs until tears are sliding down her cheeks. As she wipes them away, Keith seems to take pity on her and waves to the maids to clear away the dishes. Once they are alone in the garden, he stands and makes his way around the table. As he kneels in front of her, Allura feels her excitement climbing to new levels. This is it, Keith is going to propose!

He reaches forward, his fingers slide over her cheek in a gentle caress as he whispers, "Close your eyes."

She arches an eyebrow at him instead. Keith smiles, leans forward to place one of his innocent kisses on her lips, and repeats his request, "Close your eyes."

Obliging him, Allura closes her eyes. She feels another kiss on her lips then he says, "Now, keep them closed."

The excitement building within her becomes explosive. Now that they'll be engaged, she can expect more of those delightful kisses. There will be no reason for Keith to restrain himself any longer. With that thought in her mind, Allura can barely keep still on her chair as she listens to him rise and move away. The temptation to open her eyes to see what he is doing fills her. Keith seems to know what she is thinking because he repeats his last order, "Keep them closed, Allura."

Squeezing her eyes tight to stop the temptation, Allura all but dances in her chair as she calls out, "Keith, you're torturing me!"

She listens to him chuckle, the sound close, telling her of his return. Keith brushes against the edge of her skirt as he kneels down in front of her again. His fingers return to her cheek, caressing her once more as he says, "I have a surprise for you."

Feeling her breath coming faster, Allura kisses his fingers as they brush against her lips. Finally, it's time. His hand moves from her cheek to her arm, his fingers teasing her arm until they slip down to hers. He lifts her hand, his lips making contact with her fingers, placing a soft kiss on each one until he turns her hand over to kiss her palm.

"I love you, Allura. You know that, don't you?"

"As I love you," she breathes out, barely able to contain her fast beating heart.

"I've been thinking about our future lately," Keith adds, his lips passing over her palm once more.

"And?" she asks anxiously, unable to take his silence even for a moment.

Allura gasps as something soft and furry comes in contact with her face. She jumps when she hears an excited yip near her ear and pulls back as something wet moves across her face. Opening her eyes, Allura finds a small puppy in Keith's hand, excitedly trying to get at her, licking every piece of her the puppy can reach.

Taking the dog away from Keith even as he hands it to her, Allura stupidly states, "You got me a dog?"

Keith rubs the puppy's head with a fond smile as the pooch turns to try to lick him and answers, "Yes. It's Mother's Day on Earth tomorrow. It got me thinking. This is a great way to learn more about each other."

"Learn what?" Allura asks, her tone turning dark with her disappointment. So much for a marriage proposal. Special night…right!

"What our parenting styles are like," he replies, seemingly unaware of her displeasure. "Dogs are good practice for the future. I'll see what kind of mother you'll be and you'll see what kind of father I will be."

"Practice for the future…" Allura repeats, anger unlike anything she has ever felt surging forward. Of all the stupid…

She stands abruptly, almost knocking Keith back onto his ass. He recovers quickly and stands as well, finally noticing the expression on her face. He watches her closely as he says, "I thought you would like your gift."

"Like my gift…" Allura repeats in a frosty tone as the puppy continues trying to lick her. Tucking the dog under her arm, she remarks, "You know, Keith, I love you, but right now, I don't like you."

Turning away from the stunned expression on his face, she starts down the garden path with as much dignity as she can muster. Allura only stops when he calls out to her, "Where are you going?"

Looking back at him, she sarcastically remarks, "To my room. My new _child_ and I are going to spend time bonding. Good night, Keith."

xxxxxxxxx

Watching the princess all but stomp away from him, Keith rubs the back of his head in contemplation as he tries to figure out what he did wrong. Shrugging finally, he turns back to the table while saying, "I guess we need to work on our communication." He sighs deeply, "I should have started with this I suppose."

He picks up the ring box that he had placed there so he could hang onto the dog better and opens it. Glancing at the diamond ring inside, Keith sighs to himself, "Better luck next time, Kogane."

**0000000000**

This is my entry in to the KAEX Challenge: Mother's Day. I couldn't really put that at the top without giving the story away! I had a little devil whispering into my ear and I could resist writing it out. Now that you're all frustrated with me, I'll go back to my desk and work on my next story. *whistles innocently while turning and running away*


End file.
